It is desirable that packaged commodities remain fresh for consumption for as long as possible. While it is possible to maintain a packaged commodity in a hermetically sealed condition up to the point of opening, the quality of the packaged commodity can deteriorate after the package is opened. Resealable packaging is available, but resealable seals typically do not provide a hermetic seal.
An example of a packaged commodity is hand-rolled tobacco. A package of hand-rolled tobacco is hermetically sealed up to the point of opening. After opening, the tobacco loses moisture and dries out, so affecting the smoking experience.
There is a requirement for improved packaging of commodities.